


Don't Ask Questions, It Makes It Worse

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Camp Camp (TV), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Broken Families, Crimes & Criminals, Depression, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Max, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, broken home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wasn't to escape Camp Campbell, that's no secret but for some reason that turns out to be a lot harder than they first imagined and they get involved with things they probably shouldn't be involved with. Who knew escaping a summer camp required you to act a lot more mature that your actual age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask Questions, It Makes It Worse

It was quiet, there was a chance, and a very very small chance at that, that they could make it. It was so early in the morning that not even David would be awake. Max crawled out of bed, looking up to the top bunk to make sure Neil was still asleep. Max carefully gathered some things in a backpack and slung it over their shoulder before quickly making their way out of the cabin. Max made it halfway before they stopped at the sound of voices, they hid behind a tree peeking from behind it to see Gwen walking to the counselor cabin with David beside her. They raised an eyebrow and listened.

 

“Why can't you tell me? He seems to talk to you a lot more and he can barely remembers your name!” David argued quietly. Gwen groaned and rubbed at her temples.

 

“Look, he just trusts me okay? He likes you David so don't think too much about it” Gwen responded with sympathy. 

 

“Why is he never around though? Why can't you tell me that?” David asked but Gwen just shook her head and entered the cabin. David sighed and walked off, shoving his hands in his pockets and he walked off to the docks. Max quietly followed at a far distance and watched the counselor sit down at the docks and skip a few rocks. It was the perfect time for Max to leave, they could just sneak off while David was distracted and upset. Just as Max started to sneak by they heard a sniffle come from the direction of David. Max sighed and walked over to him, taking a seat next to him.

 

“I want you to know that I literally could just leave but instead I decided to see what the hell you’re crying about” Max pointed out before looking to David, seeing his face in his hands. Max felt a little bad for him, something was obviously seriously wrong and they decided to still be a little shit.

 

“Max, just go back to bed, I’m not in the mood” David muttered, not even removing his face from his hands. Max felt really bad now, so they got up and reluctantly went back to bed. Another day they’d have to escape. Why was David so upset about though? What were him and Gwen talking about? As they laid back on the bed Nikki sat up in the bed across the room.

 

“What the hell are you still doing here? Why didn’t you leave?” she asked, slightly frustrated. Max sighed and turned to face her.

 

“I saw David and Gwen talking and something she said upset David, the guy was fucking crying so I tried to ask him what was wrong but he just told me he wasn’t in the mood, I felt horrible Nikki so I wasn’t just gonna make his night worse” Max explained before laying back on their back and staring up  at the mattress suspended by the frame above them. 

 

“You didn’t at least hear what they were talking about?” Nikki asked, slightly concerned.

 

“Yeah they were talking about some guy never being around and how he trusts Gwen” Max said, furrowing his brow and trying to make sense of it.

 

“Oh, Max, they were talking about Mr. Campbell” Nikki said confidently. Max rolled over to face her and gave her a confused look.

 

“How the hell would you know that?” they asked, propping their head up with their hand.

 

“You can’t tell? David has a major crush on Mr. Campbell that’s why he’s so upset” Nikki said with a wide smile. Max sat up and raised his eyebrow to her.

  
“That can’t be true, there’s no way” Max was quick to deny her theory. Nikki shrugged and smirked smugly before laying back down to sleep. Max sat there and looked out the window to where they could see the docks and saw David still sitting there. Could Nikki be right? And if she was, what was it to them? Why should they care what their counselor feels about some wanted criminal? Max let out a frustrated sigh and laid back down. Tomorrow he’d make his escape for sure.


End file.
